


Winter Wolf

by lonelymarblesoda



Series: Wolf AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Crying, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hate it, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wolf AU, tagging is the worst, weird family customs, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda
Summary: Tommy just wanted to prove that he was strong.He didn't want to end up with a dead brother, a destroyed country, or a torn family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Phil Watson/Kristen
Series: Wolf AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Winter Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> hmm yup tasty tasty au's
> 
> gotta love 'em

A thick covering of snow, blurred brown lines for trees. A world blanketed in white. A wolf in the distance, barely visible through the snow storm that raged across the land.

This is Tommy’s first memory.

\--

Tommy’s next memory is of warmth and the smell of fur. He doesn’t know where he is, but he knows he’s safe. Someone coos comforting words at him, and the young boy falls back asleep.

He thinks he feels a dog nose press against his neck.

\--

Tommy’s third memory is of learning his age; there are voices somewhere talking about him, though he doesn’t recognize them.

“I don’t know, Phil…”

“Well we can’t just leave him out there, Kristen! He looks at the most five,” 

“Well, I suppose we could raise him as our third pup,” The more feminine voice says. The other voice hums in agreement.

Tommy idly thinks they sound nice.

\--

Over the next few years Tommy gains a new family. He has a Dad, a Mum, and two older brothers. He loves them all very much. 

Very quickly, however, he learns that he is not the same as his family. He witnesses his two brothers playing tag, playfully chasing each other through the snow, when they suddenly  _ change  _ and in their places are two lean wolves (a dark brown one and a white one with red eyes). He yells out in shock. 

The two wolves immediately stand still and turn their heads to look at him, ears perked. Tommy vaguely remembers that he was grounded and was not supposed to be outside right now. Wilbur and Techno are abruptly in front of him, muttering curses.

“What the fuck?” he questions.

“Ten-year-old's shouldn’t curse, Tommy,” Wilbur reprimands on instinct.

That night his entire family sits down to him and explains what they are-- humans with wolf blood running through their veins. Tommy immediately says werewolves, but Phil gently explains that no, they are not werewolves, because werewolves could only change once a night on the full moon. His family can change at will, and are technically closer to actual wolves than humans.

He also learns that his family is a pack. It explains a lot of the weird behavior he had previously brushed off-- each of them constantly nuzzling his neck (they called it scenting him), the smell of dog (despite them not owning one), how they growled sometimes, and even their amazing talent for hunting in the otherwise empty tundra they lived in. He also vaguely remembered being nipped at a lot when he first started living with them.

Since that day, he often found himself in literal dog piles. Wilbur would often run up to him in wolf form and lick his face to annoy him. Techno would curl around him, white fur warm and comforting, and sleep til noon (the three brothers shared a bed, Wilbur always being the first one up while Techno and Tommy tried to sleep as long as possible). Whenever Tommy had nightmares now, Phil and Kristen would shift and huddle around him, and he felt safe, going back to sleep almost instantly. 

While there were most certainly a lot of ups, there were, of course, some downsides to this. 

Wilbur and Techno were both naturally stronger than him, so it was a given that sometimes Tommy just couldn’t  _ keep up  _ when playing with them. Needless to say, he got jealous very quickly. Actually, Tommy’s pretty sure he went crying to Phil about it. His father had simply shushed him and gave him a hug, saying that they all loved him just as much even though he was human.

Family squabbles were also much more dangerous to Tommy. When his brothers got into a bad argument, they would often fight as though they were truly wolves, growling and biting, sometimes even drawing blood. Phil said it was because they were trying to figure out who was higher ranked.

The first time Techno and Tommy fought, truly fought, Techno had half-changed, nail shifting into long claws, canines growing pointy, and swiped at Tommy in his rage. Tommy yelped, flinching back and bringing a hand up to his cheek, sobbing when it came back with blood.  _ Techno had hurt him. Dad said that pack didn’t hurt each other!  _ After that day, clear boundaries had to be set. It could no longer be ignored that Tommy was biologically different, that he was more fragile. Tommy hated it. 

He started trying to make up for it by being loud and declaring himself a ‘Big Man!’ but it was clear where he was in the pack dynamic; at the bottom. He was constantly reminded of it whenever he was called ‘Pup’ or when his brothers nipped at his heels to steer him back towards their home. He grew to resent it, but he still loved his family more than anything. 

He didn’t care that they were sometimes odd-- they were his, just as he was theirs.

By the time Techno and Wilbur had finished their ‘ranking squabbles’ or whatever the hell they called it (Techno had come out on top, as Wilbur stopped caring about fighting and became more interested in music), Tommy was fifteen. And very eager to stop being babied.

So when his brown-haired brother said he was going off to a new land, Tommy leaped at the chance to go with him. 

If only things didn’t unravel so quickly.

\--

Tommy trudged through the snow. It was dark and cold. Dark bags hung under his eyes as he trekked away from yet another home that was blown-up. He’d wanted so desperately to grow up and show his pack that he wasn’t a child, and yet here he was wishing to be babied by them once again. Pitiful. 

Tommy leaned heavily against a tree. He would just rest for a little bit. Close his eyes and save his energy. Right as the blond slumped forward into the snow, he thinks he sees a wolf in the distance. Funny, he thinks. It was like this had happened before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> GIB ME PROMPTS FOR THIS PLS I NEED IDEAS
> 
> also feel free to ask questions about the au!
> 
> (also sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger >:D )


End file.
